Various twin-flow cooling systems for internal combustion engines have heretofore been proposed; with the general objective of cooling the charge air to a lower temperature than is possible with a single flow circuit; however, because of certain inherent design characteristics they have been beset with one or more of the following shortcomings:
(a) the system incorporates a separate pump for each flow circuit; (b) the system incorporates a separate radiator for each circuit; (c) where a single radiator is utilized for both circuits, care must be exercised to prevent leakage between sections of the radiator because of the substantial pressure differential which exists between the circuits; (d) the initial cost of the various components of the system and the installation and maintenance costs relating thereto are inordinately high; and (e) there is substantial heat loss during the period of engine warm-up.